The Real World
Summary Real Life/The Real World/Reality. It is where we all live. Real Life is the conjectured state of things as they actually exist, rather than as they may appear or might be imagined. In a wider definition, reality includes everything that is and has been, whether or not it is observable or comprehensible. A still broader definition includes everything that has existed, exists, or will exist. One of the advantages in real life versus battles could be said to be clarity, due to the unambiguity of something as real as the world that all of us actually live in. The primary way to debate real life would be to link to studies or factual data. This page links to profiles on various things in real life that might crop up, such as lions, tigers, bears, and helicopter-mounted miniguns. Power of the Verse The Real World varies widely in destructiveness, although, on average, the real world (In particular, life on Earth) tends not to be very strong. Current Earth life is generally capable of Below Average to Wall level Attack Potency, however stronger animals like Dinosaurs existed in the past, and with technological humans, although with weaponry mostly in the Tier 9 and 8 range, can achieve far greater levels of power, reaching up to City level destruction with individual nukes. The real world's high-end feats tend to stem from asteroid impacts, stellar explosions, and other natural phenomena. Note: Unlike most fictional verses, the Real World does not violate any laws of physics or thermodynamics and as such, everyone and everything will be judged based on their own calculations. Numerous aspects such as the distinction between destructive capacity and attack potency, calculation stacking, power scaling, etcetera do not apply to the real world and thus weapons and animals harming other animals or damaging vehicles via piercing attacks, leverage, or similar are not indicators of scaling, unless an opponent can be overcome through sheer raw power. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Apex Predator X * GojiBoyForever * Ryukama * Elizhaa * Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer * Der Purple Ist Dank * Megamangohan * TheLuffyPlayer * Drellix * Darkanine * Alexcar3000 * ArbitraryNumbers * Colonel Krukov * Kaltias * MeleeniumRXJ * Megaquake2012 * CrimsonStarFallen * PlzHalpMi * Xtasyamphetamine * FDrybob * KLOL506 * Cueio 2020 * Almighty cat of doom * CinnabarManx421 * Sayo Yasuda * Sans2345 * TheMasculineMineta * Jaften * Stalker Maggot * Walker21232123 * Roachman40 * Nemo212 Opponents * Matthew Schroeder * Saikou The Lewd King * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * OishiLover75 * RexdeDino * Kirbyelmejor * ZacharyGrossman273 * Ultima Reality * Monarch Laciel * Read this post * SolidEye234 * TheFourthEmpire * Dante Demon Killah * Mr. Bambu * Crabwhale * Antvasima * Ionliosite Neutral * ConsumingFire * Yomi Schwarz * Kowt * ExerciseDancefloors * DanFlsamual21 * Serpent of the Internet 97 * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Fegelarse * IvoryAS * xX_Jelly_Xx * DarkDragonMedeus * Jasonsith * Flashlight237 * Alien Dual Blaster Weapons Melee Weapons Clubs Baseball bat.png|Baseball Bat|link=Baseball Bat Sledgehammer by wanizame-d5kjek3.png|Sledgehammer|link=Sledgehammer Golf club3.png|Golf Club|link=Golf Club CrowbarPic.png|Crowbar|link=Crowbar (The Real World) Swords Zweihander.jpg|European Longsword|link=European Longsword RealLifeKatanaR.png|Katana|link=Katana Machete-types.jpg|Machete|link=Machete Polished kukri.jpg|Kukri|link=Kukri (Real World) 0d90339c6403cf86378a278f29a4ef54.png|Kilij|link=Kilij (Real World) Others Brass knuckles.jpg|Brass Knuckles|link=Brass Knuckles FireAxe.png|Fire axe|link=Fire axe Sai-0.png|Sai (Weapon)|link=Sai (Weapon) 1024px-Stockwhip.jpg|Whip|link=Whip (Real World) Guns and Cannons 16inch50cal.jpg|16”/50 caliber Mark 7 Gun|link=16”/50 caliber Mark 7 gun 3inch50cal.jpg|3”/50 caliber Mark 22 Gun|link=3”/50 caliber Mark 22 gun 5inch38cal.JPG|5”/38 caliber Mark 12 Gun|link=5”/38 caliber Mark 12 gun 6inch47cal.jpg|6”/47 caliber Mark 16 Naval Gun|link=6"/47 caliber Mark 16 gun 8inch55cal-firing.jpg|8”/55 caliber Mark 15 Naval Gun|link=8”/55 caliber Mark 15 gun G22 ohne Schalldaempfer.jpg|Accuracy International Arctic Warfare|link=Accuracy International Arctic Warfare 76543k.jpg|AK-12|link=AK-12 7.62mm AK-15 6P71 assault rifle at Military-technical forum ARMY-2016 01.jpg|AK-15|link=AK-15 Ak3081.jpg|AK-308|link=AK-308 AK-47AK.jpg|AK-47|link=AK-47 AK-74.jpg|AK-74|link=AK-74 AKM automatkarbin - 7,62x39mm.jpg|AKM|link=AKM Imagem2.png|AMT AutoMag II|link=AMT AutoMag II Imagem4.png|AMT Baby AutoMag|link=AMT Baby AutoMag ArmaLite AR-15 SPAR 3240 DEC. 17. 2004.png|ArmaLite AR-15|link=ArmaLite AR-15 2341000703_arquebus_arkebuse_feuerwaffe-1-.jpg|Arquebus|link=Arquebus Atchisson AA-12 Sideview.png|Atchisson Assault Shotgun|link=Atchisson Assault Shotgun Barrett M82.png|Barrett M82|link=Barrett M82 M9.png|Beretta M9|link=Beretta M9 Bofors40mm60cal.jpg|Bofors 40mm Autocannon|link=Bofors 40mm Gun M2hb.jpg|Browning M2 Heavy Machine Gun|link=Browning M2 96808_1.jpg|CMMG Mk47 Mutant|link=CMMG Mk47 Mutant M1911.png|Colt M1911|link=M1911 Colt Detective-JH01.jpg|Colt Detective Special|link=Colt Detective Special 400px-ColtPatterson-LoadingLever.jpg|Colt Paterson|link=Colt Paterson Colt_Walker_Percussion_Revolver,_serial_no._1017_MET_58.171.1_002feb2015.jpg|Colt Walker|link=Colt Walker File:1956prime2.jpg|Colt Single Action Army|link=Colt Single Action Army File:Colt-Python.jpg|Colt Python|link=Colt Python Colt_Anacondas_in_3_barrel_lengths.jpg|Colt Anaconda|link=Colt Anaconda Elephant Gun.png|Elephant Gun|link=Elephant Gun 9mm_Makarov.jpg|Makarov Pistol|link=Makarov Pistol Mosin_Nagant_series_of_rifles.jpg|Mosin-Nagant|link=Mosin-Nagant Flintlock-pistol.jpg|Flintlock pistol|link=Flintlock pistol Short_Land_Pattern_Musket.jpg|Brown Bess|link=Brown Bess Long-rifle.jpg|Long rifle|link=Long Rifle An_Israeli_Border_Guard_with_a_M201-Z.jpg|Federal Riot Gun|link=Federal Riot Gun FN_F2000S.jpg|FN F2000|link=FN F2000 HK_Pistole_USP.jpg|Heckler & Koch USP|link=Heckler & Koch USP FN-FAL_belgian.jpeg|FN FAL|link=FN FAL FN Five seven.png|FN Five-seven|link=FN Five-seven FN P90 Rotators f-1800x900.jpg|FN P90|link=FN P90 File:FN_SCAR-L_-_FN_SCAR-H.jpg|FN SCAR|link=FN SCAR General Electric GAU-8 Gatling Gun.jpg|GAU-8 Avenger Rotary Cannon|link=GAU-8 Avenger Glock pistol.png|Glock pistol|link=Glock pistol 226-40-vg_1.jpg|SIG Sauer P226|link=SIG Sauer P226 XM17-XM18_Modular_Handgun.jpg|SIG Sauer P320|link=SIG Sauer P320 H-k-g3-gbbr-10-joule-black-olive-semi-only.jpg|Heckler & Koch G3|link=Heckler & Koch G3 G36A11 re.png|Heckler & Koch G36|link=Heckler & Koch G36 HK416.jpg|Heckler & Koch HK416|link=Heckler & Koch HK416 MP7A1_submachine_gun.png|Heckler & Koch MP7 Submachine Gun|link=Heckler & Koch MP7 Submachine Gun Magnum-research-desert-eagle.png|IMI Desert Eagle|link=IMI Desert Eagle Kolibri.jpg|Kolibri Pistol|link=Kolibri Pistol M1 Garand.jpg|M1 Garand|link=M1 Garand M16Variants.jpg|M16|link=M16 M60_gun.jpg|M60 machine gun|link=M60 machine gun PEO_M240B_Profile.jpg|FN MAG/M240 machine gun|FN MAG/M240 machine gun M249 Automatic Rifle.jpg|M249 light machine gun|link=M249 light machine gun 276473.jpg|M4 Carbine|link=M4 Carbine M61Vulcan.jpg|M61 Vulcan Rotary Cannon|link=M61 Vulcan Download56.jpg|Magnum Research BFR|link=Magnum_Research_BFR File:Sawn_off.png|Sawn-Off Shotgun|link=Sawn-Off Shotgun Mossberg shotgun.png|Mossberg 500|link=Mossberg 500 New_Nambu_M60_revolver_of_the_Nara_Prefectural_Police.jpg|New Nambu M60|link=New Nambu M60 Oerlikon20mm70cal.jpg|Oerlikon 20mm/70 Autocannon|link=Oerlikon 20mm/70 Gun Jackhammer.png|Pancor Jackhammer|link=Pancor Jackhammer Pfeifer Zeliska.png|Pfeifer Zeliska Revolver|link=Pfeifer Zeliska Revolver PKP_Pecheneg_machine_gun_-_RaceofHeroes-part2-19.jpg|PKP Pecheneg machine gun|link=PKP Pecheneg machine gun Acr-featured-blk.jpg|Remington ACR|link=Remington ACR M256.jpg|Rheinmetall 120mm Tank Cannon|link=Rheinmetall 120mm Main Gun G1019-RPK-extra4.jpg|RPK|link=RPK Ruger 10 22 render.png|Ruger 10/22|link=Ruger 10/22 Sako TRG-42.png|Sako TRG sniper rifle|link=Sako TRG sniper rifle S&WM29.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 29|link=Smith & Wesson Model 29 Sw500revolver.png|Smith & Wesson Model 500|link=Smith & Wesson Model 500 SW686-TargetChampion-1.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 686|link=Smith & Wesson Model 686 File:AUG_A1_508mm_04.jpg|Steyr AUG|link=Steyr AUG MP44_-_Tyskland_-_8x33mm_Kurz_-_Armémuseum.jpg|StG 44|link=StG 44 File:Campbell_Thompson.jpg|Thompson Submachine Gun|link=Thompson Submachine Gun Imagem3.png|Trejo Pistol|link=Trejo Pistol Type99LMG.jpg|Type 99 Light Machine Gun|link=Type 99 Light Machine Gun Imagem1.png|Walther PPK|link=Walther PPK Winchester M1873 .png|Winchester Rifle|link=Winchester Rifle Taser.png|X-26 Taser|link=Taser Other ranged weapons AT-4 live-fire.jpg|AT4 Rocket Launcher|link=AT4 1024px-RPG-7 detached.jpg|RPG-7|link=RPG-7 CBU-97.png|CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon|link=CBU-97 Sensor Fuzed Weapon BGM-109 Tomahawk Ship-launched Cruise Missile.jpg|Cruise Missile|link=Cruise Missile German soldier with flamethrower c1941.jpg|Flamethrower|link=Flamethrower M67 Fragmentation Grenade.png|M67 Fragmentation Grenade|link=M67 Fragmentation Grenade Grenaderender.png|MK3 Grenade|link=MK3 grenade Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon.jpg|SMAW|link=SMAW F84ba96f639243630112d2b69cea127d.jpg|Trebuchet|link=Trebuchet Recurve_Bow.jpg|Bow|link=Bow Replica Crossbow.png|Crossbow|link=Crossbow SUB-1.png|Mission Sub-1|link=Mission Sub-1 Airsoft Gun.jpg|Airsoft Gun|link=Airsoft Gun File:َAir_rifle_collection_4.jpg|Air Gun|link=Air Gun Trident II missile image.jpg|Trident SLBM|link=Trident SLBM Bombs and Nukes 800px-Castle Bravo Blast.jpg|Castle Bravo Bomb|link=Castle Bravo Bomb 375px-Fat man.jpg|Fat Man|link=Fat Man Abvp.svg.png|Father of All Bombs|link=Father of All Bombs Ivy-Mike.jpg|Ivy Mike Bomb|link=Ivy Mike Bomb 450px-Little boy.jpg|Little Boy|link=Little Boy MOAB.jpg|MOAB|link=MOAB Joe 1.jpg|RDS-1 (Joe-1) Bomb|link=RDS-1 (Joe-1) Bomb Pokhran-I.jpg|Smiling Buddha Bomb|link=Smiling Buddha Bomb World-Nuke-Graph-with-Info-082814.png|The World's Nuclear Weapon Stockpile / Arsenal|link=The World's Nuclear Weapon Stockpile / Arsenal Screen Shot 2016-03-29 at 10.31.11 PM.png|Tsar Bomba|link=Tsar Bomba Type_72_metallic_anti-tank_mine_wikipedia.jpg|Type 72 Anti-Tank Mine|link=Type 72 Anti-Tank Mine FM23-30-Davy-Crockett-warhead.jpg|W54 Nuclear Warhead|link=W54 warhead Vehicles Aircraft 1280px-A-10 Thunderbolt II In-flight-2.jpg|A-10 Thunderbolt II|link=A-10 Thunderbolt II AC-130U training.jpg|AC-130|link=AC-130 Apache Helicopter.jpg|AH-64 Apache|link=AH-64 Apache B-1B.JPG|B-1 Lancer|link=B-1 Lancer B-17 on bomb run.jpg|B-17 Flying Fortress|link=B-17 Flying Fortress US Air Force B-2 Spirit.jpg|B-2 Spirit|link=B-2 Spirit 20th Bomb Squadron - B-52H Stratofortress - 2010.jpg|B-52 Stratofortress|link=B-52 Stratofortress US Air Force F-117 Nighthawk.jpg|F-117 Nighthawk|link=F-117 Nighthawk F-15, 71st Fighter Squadron, in flight.jpg|F-15 Eagle|link=F-15 Eagle F-22A JSOH.jpg|F-22 Raptor|link=F-22 Raptor F351.jpg|F-35 Lightning II|link=F-35 Lightning II F-86-Sabre-great-planes-22258732-1200-801.jpg|F-86 Sabre|link=F-86 Sabre USN FA-18.jpg|F/A-18 Hornet|link=F/A-18 Hornet Bundesarchiv Bild 101I-662-6659-37, Flugzeug Messerschmitt Me 109.jpg|Messerschmitt Bf 109|link=Messerschmitt Bf 109 Me 262 flight show at ILA 2006.jpg|Me 262 Schwalbe|link=Me 262 Schwalbe Mi24P.jpg|Mi-24|link=Mi-24 MiG-21_Lancer_C_cropped.jpg|Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21|link=Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Republic P-47N Thunderbolt in flight.jpg|P-47 Thunderbolt|link=P-47 Thunderbolt (Composite) P51A.jpg|P-51 Mustang|link=P-51 Mustang PoeTwo.jpg|Po-2|link=Po-2 Spitfire VII.jpg|Spitfire|link=Spitfire Tu-95MS Engels.jpg|Tu-95|link=Tu-95 Land Vehicle 8982295531_566f84efef_b.jpg|Ford Crown Victora Police Interceptor|link=Ford Crown Victora Police Interceptor M1 Abrams Tank.png|M1 Abrams|link=M1 Abrams M2 Bradley.jpg|Bradley Fighting Vehicle|link=Bradley Fighting Vehicle Ripsaw-f4-1-1.png|Ripsaw (light tank)|link=Ripsaw (light tank) Panzer.jpg|Panzer VI Tiger|link=Panzer VI Tiger 1024px-Type 97 Chi-Ha in the Great Patriotic War Museum 5-jun-2014.jpg|Type 97 Chi-Ha|link=Type 97 Chi-Ha Blsr.jpg|Bloodhound LSR|link=Bloodhound LSR Watercraft Baltimore-class.jpg|Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser|link=Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser Cleveland-class.jpg|Cleveland-class Light Cruiser|link=Cleveland-class Light Cruiser Fletcher-class.jpg|Fletcher-class Destroyer|link=Fletcher-class Destroyer Iowa-class.jpg|Iowa-class Battleship|link=Iowa-class Battleship USS Louisiana (SSBN-743).jpg|Ohio-class Submarine|link=Ohio-class Submarine Extinct Organisms 'Precambrian Life' (≥541 million years ago) Arkarua.jpg|Arkarua|link=Arkarua 'Paleozoic Era' (541 - 251.902 million years ago) Anomalocaris.jpg|Anomalocaris|link=Anomalocaris 2-1_Dunkleosteus.PNG|Dunkleosteus|link=Dunkleosteus terrelli Arthropleura-emily-damstra-1-.jpg|Arthropleura|link=Arthropleura (Real Life) Dimetrodon.jpg|Dimetrodon|link=Dimetrodon 'Mesozoic Era' (251.902 - 66 million years ago) 3_Dilophosaurus.jpg|Dilophosaurus|link=Dilophosaurus Apatosaurus_2.png|Apatosaurus|link=Apatosaurus Argentinosaurus.jpg|Argentinosaurus|link=Argentinosaurus JPBrachioRoy.png|Brachiosaurus|link=Brachiosaurus Stegosaurus_stenops_by_benjee10-d98n00b1.png|Stegosaurus|link=Stegosaurus Allosaurus_Fred_Wierum_3.png|Allosaurus|link=Allosaurus Ichthyosaurus.jpg|Ichthyosaurus|link=Ichthyosaurus Pilosaurus.jpg|Pliosaurus|link=Pliosaurus Ignanodon1.png|Iguanodon|link=Iguanodon Archaeopteryx.jpg|Archaeopteryx|link=Archaeopteryx Utahraptor_ostrommaysorum1.png|Utahraptor|link=Utahraptor Thanos simonattoi-novataxa 2019-Delcourt et Iori--paleoArt-Deverson da Silva.jpg|Thanos|link=Thanos (Real World) Acrocanthosaurus - Dmitry Bogdanov.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus|link=Acrocanthosaurus (Real World) Sarcosuchus Vs spinosaur.jpg|Sarcosuchus|link=Sarcosuchus (Real World) Spinosaurus-serenob.jpg|Spinosaurus|link=Spinosaurus (Real World) Patagotitan-mayorum_02.png|Patagotitan|link=Patagotitan mayorum GigaRef82.png|Giganotosaurus|link=Giganotosaurus (Real World) Pteranadon dynamic lead slide.png|Pteranodon|link=Pteranodon TrrodonRL.jpg|Troodon|link=Troodon Velo1.png|Velociraptor|link=Velociraptor Carnotaurus.gif|Carnotaurus|link=Carnotaurus Mosasaurus hoffmanni life.jpg|Mosasaurus|link=Mosasaurus (Real World) Ankylosaurus_magniventris_reconstruction1.png|Ankylosaurus|link=Ankylosaurus Ornithomimus-dinosaur2.png|Ornithomimus|link=Ornithomimus Pachycephalosaurus-detail-header1.png|Pachycephalosaurus|link=Pachycephalosaurus AzhdarchidPromo.png|Quetzalcoatlus|link=Quetzalcoatlus Triceratops_horridus_2.jpg|Triceratops|link=Triceratops T_rex_reconstructed1.png|Tyrannosaurus|link=Tyrannosaurus rex (Real World) Koolasuchus_Art.jpg|Koolasuchus|link=Koolasuchus 'Cenozoic Era' (66 - 0 million years ago) Titanoboa-smithsonian_60.jpg|Titanoboa|link=Titanoboa Basilosaurus.jpg|Basilosaurus|link=Basilosaurus Meg3.jpg|Megalodon|link=Megalodon Amphicyon.jpg|Amphicyon|link=Amphicyon Img 0714.png|Livyatan|link=Livyatan (Real World) Gigantopithecus.jpg|Gigantopithecus|link=Gigantopithecus Dinopithecus by hodarinundu-dbi0fda.jpg|Dinopithecus|link=Dinopithecus Dfc55ec50d9254252e94bdeee369192b.jpg|Dinofelis|link=Dinofelis Sabertooth_Tiger1.png|Smilodon|link=Smilodon 79942069ced5a462c7c9de19d46e209a--extinct-animals-prehistoric-animals.jpg|Dire Wolf|link=Dire Wolf Cave_Bear.jpeg|Cave Bear|link=Cave Bear Mammoth-0.jpg|Woolly Mammoth|link=Woolly Mammoth Pareceratherium.PNG|Paraceratherium|link=Paraceratherium Palaeoloxodon_Namadicus.jpg|Palaeoloxodon Namadicus|link=Palaeoloxodon Namadicus Brontornis_burmeisteri.JPG|Brontornis|link=Brontornis Heagle.jpg|Haast's Eagle|link=Haast's Eagle Moa.png|Moa|link=Moa (Real World) Dodo Bird.jpg|Dodo|link=Dodo Purussaurus.jpg|Purussaurus|link=Purussaurus Xerces blue.jpg|Xerces Blue Butterfly|link=Xerces Blue Butterfly California_condor_louse.jpg|California Condor Louse|link=California Condor Louse 'Ancient hominins' Australopithecus.jpg|Australopithecus|link=Australopithecus Homo habilis.JPG|Homo Habilis|link=Homo Habilis Male-homo-erectus-kneeling-elena-duvernay-enhanced1.png|Homo erectus|link=Homo Erectus Expo_neandertal_5.jpg|Homo neanderthalensis|link=Neanderthal Homo-floresiensis-009.jpg|Homo Floresiensis|link=Homo Floresiensis Cromagnon.png|Cro-Magnon|link=Cro-Magnon Extant Organisms 'Animals' 'Invertebrates' :Arthropods Fly PNG3955.png|Housefly|link=Housefly Cockroach.jpg|Cockroach|link=Cockroach Scolopendra_subspinipes_mutilans_DSC_1438.jpg|Chinese Red-Headed Centipede|link=Chinese Red-Headed Centipede NOTTHEMOSQUITOES.png|Mosquito|link=Mosquito (Real World) Bee-PNG-8.png|European Honeybee|link=Bee (Real Life) European_Hornet.jpg|European Hornet|link=European Hornet Fire_Ant.jpg|Fire Ant|link=Fire Ant Phidippus audax male.jpg|Jumping Spider|link=Jumping Spider (Real Life) File:Untit1led.png|Goliath Birdeater|link=Goliath Birdeater Dust_Mite.jpg|Dust Mite|link=Dust Mite Antarctic_krill_(Euphausia_superba).jpg|Antarctic Krill|link=Antarctic Krill Irl clawitzer.jpg|Pistol Shrimp|link=Pistol Shrimp Animals-mantisshrimp-slide2-web.jpg|Mantis Shrimp|link=Mantis Shrimp Coconut_crab.jpg|Coconut Crab|link=Coconut Crab File:Iu.jpeg|Habrobracon hebetor|link=Habrobracon Hebetor File:1x-MEGALARA-GARUDA-49mm-FROM-SULAWESI-549-1-.jpg|Megalara Garuda|link=Megalara Garuda File:E92nxt.jpg|Velvet Ant|link=Velvet Ant File:Southwestern-ironclad-beetle-bill-morgenstern.jpg|Ironclad Beetle|link=Ironclad Beetle :Cnidarians Portuguese Man O' War.jpg|Portuguese Man O' War|link=Portuguese Man O' War Giant_brain_coral.jpg|Giant Brain Coral|link=Giant Brain Coral Staghorn_coral.jpg|Staghorn Coral|link=Staghorn Coral :Echinoderms Blue sea star.jpg|Blue Sea Star|link=Blue Sea Star Chocolate_chip_sea_star.jpg|Chocolate Chip Sea Star|link=Chocolate Chip Sea Star Crown of thorns sea star.jpg|Crown-of-Thorns Sea Star|link=Crown-of-Thorns Sea Star Northern_pacific_sea_star.png|Northern Pacific Sea Star|link=Northern Pacific Sea Star Red-knobbed.starfish.arp.jpg|Red-Knobbed Sea Star|link=Red-Knobbed Sea Star Seven-armed_sea_star.JPG|Seven-Armed Sea Star|link=Seven-Armed Sea Star California_sea_cucumber.jpg|California Sea Cucumber|link=California Sea Cucumber :Mollusks Banana_slug_on_ground.jpg|Banana Slug|link=Banana Slug Leopard_slug.jpg|Leopard Slug|link=Leopard Slug Yellow_slug.jpg|Yellow Slug|link=Yellow Slug Red_triangle_slug.jpg|Red Triangle Slug|link=Red Triangle Slug Ble_glaucus.jpg|Blue Glaucus|link=Blue Glaucus Grey_side_gilled_sea_slug.jpg|Grey Side-Gilled Sea Slug|link=Grey Side-Gilled Sea Slug Variable_neon_slug_2.jpg|Variable Neon Slug|link=Variable Neon Slug Garden_Snail.jpg|Garden Snail|link=Garden Snail blue ringed octopus 1.jpg|Blue Ringed Octopus|link=Blue Ringed Octopus giant squid.jpg|Giant Squid|link=Giant Squid colossal squid.jpg|Colossal Squid|link=Colossal Squid :Other Invertebrates Tardigrade.jpg|Water Bear|link=Water Bear Giant_barrel_sponge.jpg|Giant Barrel Sponge|link=Giant Barrel Sponge Venus_Flower_Basket.jpg|Venus' Flower Basket|link=Venus' Flower Basket 'Fish' Blacktip_reef_shark_icon.jpg|Blacktip Reef Shark|link=Blacktip Reef Shark Blue_shark_icon.jpg|Blue Shark|link=Blue Shark Goblin_shark.png|Goblin Shark|link=Goblin Shark Greenland_shark_icon.jpg|Greenland Shark|link=Greenland Shark Salmon_shark_icon.jpg|Salmon Shark|link=Salmon Shark Bull.jpg|Bull Shark|link=Bull Shark sand tiger 6.jpg|Sand Tiger Shark|link=Sand Tiger Shark Great_white_shark.jpeg|Great White Shark|link=Great White Shark Megamouth_shark_icon.jpeg|Megamouth Shark|link=Megamouth Shark Basking_shark.jpg|Basking Shark|link=Basking Shark Whale_shark_icon.jpg|Whale Shark|link=Whale Shark Giant_oceanic_manta_ray.jpeg|Giant Oceanic Manta Ray|link=Giant Oceanic Manta Ray ocean sunfish 1.jpg|Ocean Sunfish|link=Ocean Sunfish Atlantic_blue_marlin_icon.jpg|Atlantic Blue Marlin|link=Atlantic Blue Marlin Indo_pacific_sailfish_icon.jpg|Indo-Pacific Sailfish|link=Indo-Pacific Sailfish Swordfish_underwater.jpg|Swordfish|link=Swordfish Bonefish_icon.jpeg|Bonefish|link=Bonefish Mahi_mahi_icon.jpg|Mahi-Mahi|link=Mahi-Mahi Giant_trevally_icon.jpg|Giant Trevally|link=Giant Trevally Yellowfin_tuna_icon.jpg|Yellowfin Tuna|link=Yellowfin Tuna Wahoo_icon.jpg|Wahoo|link=Wahoo Great_barracuda_icon.jpg|Great Barracuda|link=Great Barracuda Chub_mackerel_icon.jpg|Chub Mackerel|link=Chub Mackerel Piper_gurnard_icon.jpg|Piper Gurnard|link=Piper Gurnard European_flounder_icon.jpg|European Flounder|link=European Flounder Ocellaris_clownfish_icon.jpg|Ocellaris Clownfish|link=Ocellaris Clownfish Blobfish_underwater.jpg|Blobfish|link=Blobfish Deep-sea-anglerfish.jpg|Angler Fish|link=Angler Fish 595bc88270308b1a215b70c0.png|Goldfish|link=Goldfish Devils_hole_pupfish_icon.jpg|Devil's Hole Pupfish|link=Devil's Hole Pupfish Largemouth_bass_face.jpeg|Largemouth Bass|link=Largemouth Bass Muskellunge_icon.jpg|Muskellunge|link=Muskellunge Rainbow_trout_profile.jpg|Rainbow Trout|link=Rainbow Trout American_eel_icon.jpg|American Eel|link=American Eel Electric_Eel.jpg|Electric Eel|link=Electric Eel Red-bellied_Piranha.jpg|Red-Bellied Piranha|link=Red-Bellied Piranha 'Amphibians' African_Bullfrog.jpg|African Bullfrog|link=African Bullfrog Bullfrog.jpg|American Bullfrog|link=American Bullfrog Cane_Toad.jpg|Cane Toad|link=Cane Toad Axolotl.jpg|Axolotl|link=Axolotl (Real World) 'Reptiles' KomodoDragon.jpeg|Komodo Dragon|link=Komodo Dragon 1280px-Saltwater crocodile.jpg|Saltwater Crocodile|link=Saltwater Crocodile Nile-crocodile-walking-sun.ngsversion.1475241170779.jpg|Nile Crocodile|link=Nile Crocodile Leatherback_sea_turtle_icon.jpg|Leatherback Sea Turtle|link=Leatherback Sea Turtle Alligator_Snapping_Turtle.jpg|Alligator Snapping Turtle|link=Alligator Snapping Turtle bearded dragon 2.jpg|Central Bearded Dragon|link=Central Bearded Dragon 800px-Horned_lizard_032507_kdh.jpg|Horned Lizard|link=Horned Lizard Real_Life_Basilisk.jpg|Common Basilisk|link=Common Basilisk Satanic_leaf_tailed_gecko.jpg|Satanic Leaf-Tailed Gecko|link=Satanic Leaf-Tailed Gecko Iguana.jpg|Iguana|link=Iguana Black_Mamba.png|Black Mamba|link=Black Mamba King_Cobra_Real.jpg|King Cobra|link=King Cobra (Real World) Anaconda.png|Anaconda|link=Anaconda 'Birds' Kfc.png|Chicken|link=Chicken Ge.jpg|Golden Eagle|link=Golden Eagle Purepng.com-crowbirdsflyanimals-631522936573csnok.png|Crow|link=Crow (Real World) Peregrine-falcon-madagascar.jpg|Peregrine Falcon|link=Peregrine Falcon Orly_snowy_owl.jpg|Snowy Owl|link=Snowy Owl Ostrich1.png|Ostrich|link=Ostrich Kiwi.png|Kiwi|link=Kiwi Cassowary_Real_Life.jpg|Cassowary|link=Cassowary Adelie_Penguin.jpg|Adelie Penguin|link=Adelie Penguin 1080px-Brown Bluff-2016-Tabarin Peninsula–Gentoo penguin (Pygoscelis papua) vsbw.png|Gentoo Penguin|link=Gentoo Penguin Emperor penguin icon.jpg|Emperor Penguin|link=Emperor Penguin 'Mammals' :Canids Walter_icon.jpg|Bull Terrier|link=Bull Terrier Fennec.jpg|Fennec Fox|link=Fennec Fox Coyote.png|Coyote|link=Coyote File:Mongreldogprofileb3.png|Mongrel Dog|link=Mongrel Dog Americanpitbull.jpg|American Pitbull|link=American Pitbull Kangal.jpg|Kangal Dog|link=Kangal Dog Gw.png|Gray Wolf|link=Gray Wolf :Cetaceans Bottlenose_Dolphin.jpg|Bottlenose Dolphin|link=Bottlenose Dolphin Orca.jpg|Orca|link=Orca Blue-whale thumb.jpg|Blue Whale|link=Blue Whale File:Sperm-whale.jpg|Sperm Whale|link=Sperm Whale :Felines Domestic Cat.png|Domestic Cat|link=Domestic Cat A cheetah.jpg|Cheetah|link=Cheetah Leopard-Transparent.png|Leopard|link=Leopard Amur Tiger 4d (5512743124).jpg|Tiger|link=Tiger (Real World) Puma-Concolor.png|Puma Concolor|link=Puma Concolor Jbc.png|Jaguar|link=Jaguar Lionesstransparent.png|Lion|link=Lion (Real World) Lol_liger.jpg|Liger|link=Liger :Mustelids Ratel.jpg|Honey Badger|link=Honey Badger 4edf9a87-db0d-4cd2-bdba-c9ca922d9d80.png|Wolverine|link=Wolverine (The Real World) Herpestes_edwardsii_at_Hyderaba.jpg|Mongoose|link=Mongoose Male_ottes.jpg|link=Otter (Real World)|Otter :Pinnipeds California_sea_lion_icon.jpg|California Sea Lion|link=California Sea Lion Leopard_Seal.jpg|Leopard Seal|link=Leopard Seal Bull walrus.jpg|Walrus|link=Walrus Elephant_Seal.png|Elephant Seal|link=Elephant Seal :Primates Olivebaboon.jpg|Olive Baboon|link=Olive Baboon 103851732.png|Chimpanzee|link=Chimpanzee Forang.png|Orangutan|link=Orangutan Gorilla.jpg|Gorilla|link=Gorilla :Rodents House_Mouse.jpg|Mouse|link=Mouse RatRealLife.png|Rat|link=Rat (Real World) Eastern_Grey_Squirrel.jpg|Grey Squirrel|link=Grey Squirrel Porcupine.jpg|Porcupine|link=Porcupine :Sirenians West_indian_manatee_icon.jpg|West Indian Manatee|link=West Indian Manatee :Ungulates Buffalo.png|African Buffalo|link=African Buffalo Cow PNG2127.png|Cattle|link=Cattle File:Llamaprofile.png|Llama|link=Llama Brown_Goat.jpg|Goat|link=Goat White-Tailed_Deer.jpg|White-Tailed Deer|link=White-Tailed Deer Moose_on_Road.jpg|Moose (Elk)|link=Moose Domestic_Pig.png|Domestic Pig|link=Domestic Pig Wild Boar, Nähe Pulverstampftor (cropped).jpg|Wild Boar|link=Wild Boar Hippo.jpg|Hippopotamus|link=Hippopotamus Quarter_Horse.jpg|Horse|link=Horse Common_zebra_1.jpg|Zebra|link=Zebra (Real World) File:Tapir3.png|Tapir|link=Tapir Rhino.png|White Rhinoceros|link=White Rhinoceros :Ursids Bea.png|Grizzly Bear|link=Grizzly Bear Spectacled_bear_vector_by_phoenixtdm_dcek9fs-fullview.png|Spectacled Bear|link=Spectacled Bear Sun Bear.png|Sun Bear|link=Sun Bear Polar-Bears-bears-35799405-2700-1800.jpg|Polar Bear|link=Polar Bear :Other Mammals Three-Toed_Sloth.jpg|Three-Toed Sloth|link=Three-Toed Sloth Opossum.jpg|Virginia Opossum|link=Virginia Opossum Red_kangaroo_icon.jpg|Red Kangaroo|link=Red Kangaroo Bunny_Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit|link=Rabbit (Real World) Trash Panda.jpg|Raccoon|link=Raccoon Etruscan_Shrew.jpg|Etruscan Shrew|link=Etruscan Shrew Mexican_Free-Tailed_Bat.jpg|Mexican Free-Tailed Bat|link=Mexican Free-Tailed Bat Elephant.jpg|Elephant|link=Elephant Spotted hyena.PNG.png|Spotted Hyena|link=Spotted Hyena 'Plants' Venus-flytrap-1531345 960 720.jpg|Venus Flytrap|link=Venus Flytrap 'Fungi' File:Death_Cap_Mushroom.jpg|Death Cap|link=Death Cap 'Bacteria' Candidatus.jpg|Candidatus Carsonella ruddii|link=Candidatus Carsonella ruddii Prokaryotic_cell.png|Prokaryotic Cell|link=Prokaryotic Cell 'Protozoa' Naegleriafowleri-892855144-1-.jpg|Naegleria Fowleri|link=Naegleria Fowleri Other Viruses: PhageExterior.svg.png|Bacteriophage|link=Bacteriophage Ebola.jpg|Ebola Virus|link=Ebola Virus Civilizations: Humanraceimg.png|The Human Race|link=The Human Race (The Real World) Other: Whitebloodce.jpg|Neutrophil|link=Neutrophil Natural Phenomena/Impacts/Explosions/Other Events Asteroid-dinosaurs-art-100304-02.jpg|Chicxulub Impact event|link=Chicxulub Impact Event 314166main GRONDafterglow annotated 226.jpg|GRB 080916C|link=GRB 080916C Halifax Explosion blast cloud restored.jpg|Halifax Explosion|link=Halifax Explosion Irma-hurricane-season.jpg|Hurricane|link=Hurricane (Real World) Tsunami_Real_World.jpg|Tsunami|link=Tsunami (Real World) 280px-IPCaldera.jpg|Island Park Caldera super-eruption|link=Island Park Caldera super-eruption Krakatoa.jpg|Krakatoa Eruption|link=Krakatoa Eruption Library 017 lg.jpg|Meteor Crater Impact|link=Meteor Crater Caldera Mt Tambora Sumbawa Indonesia.jpg|Mount Tambora Eruption|link=Mount Tambora Eruption St Helens.png|Mount St Helens eruption|link=Mount St Helens eruption Vesuvius.jpg|Mount Vesuvius Eruption|link=Mount Vesubius eruption 5826 99f42c473afe0eb4bd047ae133b851fc.jpg|Theia Impact|link=Theia Impact Tunguska wreckage.png|Tunguska Event|link=Tunguska Event 800px-Tobaeruption.png|Toba Catastrophe|link=Toba Mega Eruption Tor tipton.jpg|Tornado|link=Tornado 1960 Valdivia earthquake.jpg|1960 Valdivia Earthquake|link=1960 Valdivia Earthquake Crab_supernova.jpg|Nova/Supernova|link=Nova/Supernova SGR_1806-20.jpg|SGR 1806-20 Starquake|link=SGR 1806-20 Starquake AlaskaQuake-FourthAve.jpg|1964 Alaska Earthquake|link=1964 Alaska Earthquake Black Hole Collision Event.jpg|Black Hole Collision Event|link=Black Hole Collision Event Category:Real World Category:Verses